The Honorable Duelist
by Animegirlgamer101
Summary: A new student comes to Domino City a week before Battle City starts. Who is he or she? What does he want with Yugi Moto? Find out by reading on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Student (Part 1)

The loud engine of a motorbike can be heard on the empty highway in the middle of the night...

In the distance, city lights can be seen as the motorcyclist finally reaches her destination...

"Finally, I made it to Domino City. Home to the King of Games, Yugi Moto," she says as her helmet's visor shows her red orange eyes. She zooms off to the distant city ahead.

-The next morning-

The entire gang entered a classroom of chattering students.

"Hey Yug, did ya hear we're getting a new student today?" said Joey.

"No, I haven't Joey," said Yugi.

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy," said Tea.

After she said that, the teacher spoke. "Class! We have a new student!" she said. Then, a guy walked through the open door. He had red orange eyes, black semi-spiky hair with red orange streaks. He is 5' 10", and looks about 15.

"Write your name on the board, and introduce yourself," the teacher said. He wrote his name on the board as instructed, and stayed quiet.

Evan Honagarru.

That was his name. Then, all the students in the classroom started chatting again. Yugi and the gang couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it! That guy is the karate king's son!" said Tristan.

"What's he doing here?! Isn't he supposed to be in Tokyo?!" said Joey.

"I wonder what's he doing here," said Tea.

The teacher got so annoyed that she yelled, "Be quiet students!", and gained everyone's attention. She calmed down, and then spoke again.

"You will be sitting next to Yugi Moto. Yugi, can you please raise your hand?" He raised his hand as instructed, and Evan sat next to him. The rest of the class went by really fast that it was finally lunch time.

-In the cafeteria-

It was a typical afternoon lunch. The students were still chattering about the new student. Though, someone decided to stir up some trouble.

"Hey! Stop it! Give me back my lunch money!" some girl said.

"Huh?! Who said that? What's going on?" said Joey.

"Apparently, that school bully was friends with the same guy who bullied you guys," said Tea.

"What!?" said Joey,Tristan, and Yugi.

They all turned their heads to look at the guy. Then, Evan walked up to the bully, and tapped him on the shoulder. He then snatched the stolen money back, and gave it back to the girl. They all turned their heads away from the new student.

"What's the new kid doing?!" said Joey.

"Doesn't he know that guy is ruthless?" said Tristan.

They all heard a loud crash a minute later. Evan was thrown to a nearby table. He stood up, and then charged towards the bully. He dodges an uppercut, and kicks him in the cheapest spot. He soon fell down on his knees. Evan then walked away from him.

Needless to say, they were all shocked what they just witnessed. No one didn't even dare to look at him directly. The teachers and students now knew the power that he holds.

Hello my fellow readers!

I'm Animegirlgamer101!

This is my first story, so please don't judge me.

P.S Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me.

Though, I own my own OC, Evan Honagarru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Student (Part 2)

After-school

The gang was walking to Yugi's game shop while talking about the events that happened in school.

"Did you see how Evan dodged that bully's attack?!" said Joey.

"I know! It was sooo awesome!" said Yugi.

"They call him the honorable one for nothing," said Tea.

As they were walking to Yugi's home, a thief ran past them. He stole Yugi's millennium puzzle.

"Hey! Give it back!" he said.

The entire gang then ran after the thief. He ran into an abandoned warehouse, and quickly close it. Sadly, Yugi managed to slip in before the doors closed.

The guy who stole his puzzle was knocked out, and lying on the floor. This made him wonder if this was planned.

Then, the ground started shaking. It revealed a dueling arena. Yugi then saw the unconscious man wake up. He didn't have the millennium puzzle though.

Meanwhile, the new student was watching everything unveil in the distance with the millennium puzzle in hand.

'Hmmmmm. I wonder why he treasures this puzzle so much,' Evan thought.

He then put the puzzle around his neck. Then, he heard a voice. It sounded like a powerful pharaoh.

'Thank you for saving me from that thief. Now, you must get me back to Yugi,' he said.

At first, he freaked out because the voice came from nowhere. Then, he realized that it came from the puzzle. He decided to start a conversation with the mysterious voice.

'I first want to see Yugi duel on his own,' Evan said as he smirked.

'Fine. Be that way. You will face a punishment game if you don't return me,' he said.

'What is your name? I assume you have a name related to a pharaoh, judging by the way your voice sounds,' Evan said, his smirk getting wider.

'You are quite clever. Sadly, I don't remember. My memories were erased when I sealed my soul in the millennium puzzle,' he said.

'You can call me Yami though,' Yami said.

'Though, I want to know, Why are you watching from a distance?' He said.

'Simply to observe him battle without his puzzle,' Evan said.

'Do you have a millennium item with you?' Yami said.

'Yes, it's hidden inside the amber pendant. How did you know? Wait! Is this the reason I can hear you?!' Evan yelling through realization.

'Yes, it is,' Yami said he in a calm manner.

Evan remained quiet for the rest of the duel. After he won, the building caught on fire. It was spreading quickly, and Yugi was looking for his puzzle.

'Where is it?!' he thought as he checked every corner frantically.

Yugi then was knocked unconscious by the thief. Then, a piece of burning wood broke off, and was going to fall on top of Yugi. Luckily, Evan jumped in to save him.

Thanks to two other teenage boys, they both escaped the building with minor injuries. Though, Evan had one thought stuck on his mind after they escaped.

'When will I get a chance to duel him?'

Hey you guys!

It's me, Animegirlgamer101!

Yes, it is now confirmed that Evan's a duelist!

He is seriously someone you don't want to mess with!

Anyway, please review and please don't judge me.

P.S Yugioh doesn't belong to me.

I only own my OC, Evan Honagarru.


End file.
